


Years Of Running

by SourSpark



Series: Chasing Peace [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, BAMF!Stiles, Blood, First Kiss, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic!Pack, Magic!Stiles, Non-Canonical Character Death, Panic Attacks, Smut, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourSpark/pseuds/SourSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominari- Be master/despot/in control, rule over, exercise sovereignty<br/>Rule/dominate. Latin.</p><p>Shape Shifter / Werewolf: a change of physical form brought about by or as if by supernatural means</p><p>Magic Being: Ones who possess powers and special skills from natural sources and or supernatural sources.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Years Of Running

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided a while ago that this fic needed to be redone. And since its almost been 2 years since I wrote it, I thought now would be the perfect time to re-post the entire work as a Final Draft. I have just started the editing process, and I owe a huge thank you to the most amazing, awesome beta ever, Charlotte from The Beta Service, she is great and I am so glad she is helping me make this fic the best it can be. Now, There are a few changes but the story is still the same. So to my new and original readers enjoy the new Years of Running. 
> 
> BACKGROUND:
> 
> Beacon Hills is a place, like the rest of the world, where the supernatural is greatly known. All werewolves are royalty, and control everything, yet keep peace and order. In Beacon Hills, the werewolves in charge are the Hale Pack, strong and powerful, great in number, and they control all of Beacon Hills, keeping it in line, and ready for anything.  
> But not all is great in the mighty territory of Beacon Hills, there are others called Magic Beings, powerful, strong, and once they were very feared, but now they are hated and hunted. When captured they are taken to the royals, and either killed or put into slavery. They live in hiding, always on the run, constantly moving, though staying in large and powerful groups.  
> Stiles is one of those Magic Beings, has been since birth, and is the leader of the most feared and most powerful of all covens in Northern California. But once the war started four years ago, and their kind had started being hunted, and taken out one by one, he had no choice but to take his last and remaining members and run. Finding refuge in Beacon Hills, he makes sure his coven keeps a low profile, and staying unnoticed. But, one day things turn for the worst, and he and his coven are captured and taken to the royals. Stiles’ greatest fear is coming true, and he has no idea how to save himself or his coven.
> 
> ****I do not own any of these characters, they are the rightful property of MTV & Jeff Davis. I just put them in an AU that I created in my head at the spur of the moment.***

 

Stiles is twenty one years old, and a Magic Being, currently residing in Beacon Hills, along with the rest of his coven. He is the most powerful, and feared Coven Leader in Northern California, though many other Magic Being covens they came across underestimated him and his power because of his young age.

Stiles’ mother was a pure blooded Magic Being of the Potentem coven, and his father is a Mortal sheriff of his home town. He remembered, back before the first attacks on Magic Beings, his mom showing him some of the elemental manipulation magic she was known for being a Master at whilst his dad watched on in amusement in the background. Although Stiles's Magic Being pubescent spark had been dormant until the age of twelve, all three of them had been happy with Claudia teaching him small magic piece by piece, and it had seemed like there was all the time in the world for his magic to develop and for Stiles to become as good as his mother was.

Then his mother had been killed during the first uprisings against Magic Beings. A few years later a mourning and angry Sheriff shipped his son off to train with Dr. Alan Deaton at his Dominari coven forest Camp for Young Magic Beings, where Stiles soaked up as much lore and spellwork as he possibly could, while also finding time to make friends with some of the younger years along the way, on top of trying to master his abilities.

He trained with Deaton until he was sixteen, then was thrown back into normal Mortal life as a high school student where he met his friends Scott, Isaac, and Lydia during home room his first day back.

He was immediately intrigued by Lydia’s attitude and how she was able to heal Stiles’ paper cuts from flipping through his ancient grimoires Deaton gave him to look over during his years of high school, so that he would never lose his sharp skills. He loved Lydia’s willingness to stay and help him study his spellwork, not only for Stiles’s benefit, but so that she could learn something too; Stiles never did stop admiring her overpowering want to learn more every time he brought a new book around.

When he first met Scott, it surprised him how much positivity the boy possessed despite people making fun of him for unknowingly changing the color of his hair and the weather that always corresponded with his mood, because of his late blooming powers, Stiles knew then and he knows now, that he would never have been able to be as bright and forgiving as Scott had been, if it was Stiles with the ever changing hair, mood, and weather forecasts.

But, he must say he always enjoyed Isaac’s ability to get back at bullies every now and then the most, with him acting like a gumby voodoo doll on steroids, it was always one of Isaacs many unique talents during high school. Lets just say Stiles’s sadistic side was ever present while watching Lacrosse players squirm on the floor in pain while Isaac laughed and Lydia healed Scott’s always growing collection of bruises from said bullies.  

He saw how much his friends looked up to him, and came to him for everything involving magic, and he decided he wanted to be the best Magic Being he could be, he wanted them to be able to live safe and simple lives under his protection. So he worked, and he became stronger and stronger, slowly building up his powers, and leaderships skills. He wanted to make sure he was at his absolute best, for his friends and family, so they never had to worry about being in danger ever again.  

It only took him until he was nineteen to master his skills in almost all types of magic. Deaton called him the prodigy of his time, and then named him the new leader of the Dominari coven at the mere age of only twenty, replacing Deaton the old leader and last remaining member, who was looking for a reason to retire and start working at his veterinary clinic again. Stiles wanted to prove he could be the best, so he started seeking out any Magic Being who were in need of a coven so they could make his stronger, which is where he met Jackson, Erica, Boyd, and Danny; homeless Magic Beings who were kicked out by their families out of fear of being discovered and killed for harboring Magic Being children, who were not registered in a camp.

While this was all happening, there was a war going on. The Magic Beings were being hunted down by Werewolves, who had risen to supernatural royalty, hating Magic Beings because they posed such a huge threat to Werewolf stability in the world hierarchy, utilising the Hunters that were under their command, these wolves vowed to wipe out the beings they saw as dirt beneath their feet. So to achieve this, they started a war, so they could have what they thought was a perfect world; one with only Weres and Mortal humans.

This war had caused Stiles and his entire coven to go on the run,. They had to leave all of their families behind for their own safety. Constantly having to move around, never staying in one place for long periods of time.

Though with all the moving that occurred, Stiles and his coven still mastered most of their magic skills, and quickly fought their way up to being the most feared and powerful coven in Northern California, every other coven feared them, wouldn’t speak of the Dominari coven, and there extremely terrifying group of master Magic Beings. Stiles was proud, and he had finally proved himself good enough.

Even now as his coven remains powerful, they stay hidden deep in the woods, in tree houses protected by hundreds of wards to keep them safe.

They keep to themselves, living like mortal humans, with cable, internet and telephones. That is not to say they've neglected their magic: Stiles makes them adhere to strict rules to keep both the town they live on the fringe of safe, and his coven. He helps as much as possible to help them keep their magic hidden from the prejudiced Mortals they co-exist with. He's worked too hard for his freedom, and power, to have it all taken away from him, just because of one slip up in front of those incompetent wolves.  

He’s happy, and his coven is happy. That of course is when everything goes to shit.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the beginning.
> 
> Thank You for reading.
> 
> All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr @themindlessredspark.tumblr.com go come and say Hi. (:


End file.
